My Soldier
by Captain-Save-A-Hoe
Summary: Santana and Dani have been dating for over the course of their high school years and Dani inlists into the Army after Graduation but doesn't tell Santana. (G!P Dani)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so yeah, it's a dantana au and it has g!p so if ur not ok with that oh well and there won't be actual smut in this fic because I'm not really comfortable with that so here u go:

"BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!"

"UGH turn that shit OFF!" Santana groaned as she rolled over and snuggled even more into Danis warm embrace.

"Mmm baby you gotta move so I can turn it off" Dani husked out, rolling on top of santana she reached out to turn off the alarm clock. Dani sat up and stretched in their big king sized got up out of bed and walked to santanas side of the bed and picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. Aaaaa DANI PUT ME DOWN!"

"Only if you start getting ready when I put you down"

"UGH OK FINE NOW PUT MY DOWN!" Dani placed her on the ground gently

"Damn you do this every fucking morning"

"Yeah cas you never get the hell up in the morning. " and with that santana went into the bathroom to get ready. Santana and Dani were done getting ready at 7:/b 30. Dani was wearing a black and white ramone t-shirt with a leather jacket kick ass leather pants that showed off her bulge and some black one knew about Danis not so small friend in between her legs and no one cared and some even wanted to be with was wearing her red and white cardinal unform with Danis leather jacket over it. Dani and santana have been dating since freshman year and still going strong. They've been each others first for every thing. First kiss, first dates, first girlfriends, but not first times, yet. Santana and Dani decided to be abstinent; they wanted to be married and Dani walked out their apartment hand and hand. I know your wondering why 2 senior have their own apartment? Well when Dani didn't want to decide on a gender her parents kicked her out when she was 17 in junior year. She saved up money for college since she started working and she had enough money to buy a small apartment in new jersey. Santana just likes staying with Dani. Dani and santana walked to school since they both didn't have enough money to buy a car. They finally arrived at school and stopped at santanas locker. "Um babe don't you need to go to your locker?"

"No not with graduation being a week away , all I need is a garbage bag to put all the papers imma receive in" santana just shrugged "ok well I'll see you after school babe"

"Yeah see you later love you"

"I love you too" Santana beamed and gave Dani a peck on the lips before going to class. Dani just leant against the lockers watching santana walk away and wonder how she got so school Dani waited for santana to be done with her last ever cardinal practice ever. It felt like forever then everyone started saying goodbye and Dani walked up behind santana and wrapped her arms around santana "hey baby"Santana santana smiled hearing the voice she loved so much. She turned around and her arms and gave her a soft and sweet kiss on her lips "hey gorgeous" Dani smiled when santana turned around in her arms and blushed a little when she called her gorgeous. "So how was your day baby?"

"It was fine, boring as shit but fine." Santana let out a light chuckle at her own statement as well as Dani. Santana unwrapped her arms from around Danis neck and intertwined their fingers. They started walking their way home Danis mind was racing (oh my gosh I'm gonna have to tell her today, I'm leaving next month) today would be the day she told santana.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. And comments are welcomed.p


	2. Telling Her

_I have no idea what im going to do. How will I tell Santana? _Dani and Santana sat cuddling on the couch; Dani lying on her back and Santana laying on top of her snuggling into the crook of her neck, and watching a movie.

After they left school they both changed, Santana wearing sweatpants and one of Dani's band tee's and Dani wearing her batman boxers and a black t-shirt.

Dani was zoned out for most of the movie they were watch just thinking. "Hey D, your thinking is hurting my head, what's wrong?" (Damn you santana for always knowing when something is wrong)

"Ok, umm babe we need took talk" Dani pushed santana off her gently so that they both were in a sitting position.

Those 4 words that everyone dreads to hear 'we need to talk'. Nothing good ever happens when someone says that and I don't think this is an exception.

"Don't worry San it's nothing bad, depending on how you take it." The last part came out quieter than the rest, but santana still managed to hear her.

"What do you mean depending on how I take it!?" Santana started to get defensive, like if Dani is going to break up with me she should just do it already.

"Santana I….." Dani took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh (come on Dani you can do it, god grow some will ya, just say!) "I'm joining the army and leaving next month." There was a long tense pause before Dani spoke again "I don't want you to think that I don't love you or want you , I just… I just want to do this for me make something of myself without being in school and I don't want to join the police force."

"I don't want you to leave me."Santana felt tears well up in her eye "please baby don't join I love you so much and I don't want you too go," Santana knew she was sounding selfish but she doesnt want to live without Dani.

"I know, I can't live without you to baby but I have to do this for me." Dani was on the verge of tears watching as santana pleaded with her to stay. "Please baby don't cry , I won't be gone forever" Dani wiped the tears that were streaming down santanas face

"Ok I understand" santana nodded her head "so how long are you going to be gone? " Santana hoped to god it wasn't long.

"Imma be gone for about a year." Dani said

"Ok i will wait for you no matter how long ,but I swear if someone puts their hands on you I will go out there and go all Lima heights on they ass." They both chuckled lightly ,then Dani looked at the clock in the living room.

"Um babe I think we need to go to bed it's already 11:30." Santana shook her head and they walked hand and hand into their bedroom.


	3. Picking It Out

Dani Rolled out of bed untangling her self from a very tired santana, she walked to the bathroom. _Jesus Christ Dani_ why the _The_hehll did you fall asleep with make up on) Dani scolded her self.

After graduation on Monday Santana , Dani, and Santana's parents went out to eat. Dani loved Santana's parents they were like,no they are Dani's only family, that's why she can't wait to tell/ask them but first she has to get this makeup off.

After Dani was done washing the mess off her face she went into the kitchen to make her and santana breakfast.

Santana stirred in her sleep rolling over and being met with the feeling of cold sheets. Santana groaned and got up not worrying about washing her face or anything.

Walking out of their bedroom Santana smelled pancakes. " Mmm hey babe" Santana walked up and wrapped her arms around Dani's waste and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning gorgeous, are you hungry?" Dani turned around and pecked Santana's lips "I made breakfast" Dani held up two plates filled with pancakes.

" wow I knew I loved you for a reason" Santana said with a smirk on her face while taking her plate and walking into the living room.

"Ok and here I thought you loved me for me" Dani scoffed using a playful tone. Dani took her plate and went to the living room as well.

They ate their breakfast in a relaxing silence. Santana got a phone call from her best friend Quinn who wanted to have a girls day. "Sorry Quinn I can't me and Dani are spending the day together" Santana apologized but then Dani quickly took the phone from her

"Hey Quinn don't listen to Santana she's going, 2? She'll be there, bye"

Santana looked at Dani in disbelief "what? Your going , we have a month until I go I think you'll be ok without being with be for part of the day."

Santana just huffed and went to get ready.

By the time she was ready it was 1:50. " Ok babe I should be back by around 6" Dani shook her head ok and watched Santana leave

That's when Dani jumped off the couch to get her phone from her bedroom. Unlocking her phone and scrolling threw her contacts and found the name she was looking for and dialed the number.

#"Hello?"

" Hey Rachel I need to ask / tell you something." Dani and Rachel have been best friends since 7th grade and Rachel and santana never got along until the end of senior year.

"# ok so what's up"

"Um can we go out today? I need to tell you this in person "

"# yeah sure tell me where and when and I'll be there "

"Sure thing um 2:30 ish and meet me at the mall"

"# alright ill see you there bye"

"Bye rach." And with that they hung up

Dani waited for Rachel to come to the mall and five minutes later there she was. "Hey rach"

" hey Dani how are you?" They hugged briefly then walked inside. "I'm good how are you?"

"I'm so happy now that I got my acceptance letter from nyada" Rachel was practically jumping out her skin .

"I know I know you told everyone once you god accepted, now we are not here to talk about your acceptance letter"

"Right so why are we here?"

" I want to propose to Santana"

Any comments questions and or suggestions or prompts if you lik hit up my ask box.


	4. Picking It Out pt2

"OH MY GOD YOUR GONNA WHAT!" Rachel practically screeched at the top of her lungs. Dani looked around the mall and everyone was looking at them. "Yes yes jesus Christ shut the fuck up" Dani said in a harsh whisper. Rachel raised her hands in defense. " I'm sorry I'm just so excited for you and why are we in the mall?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you I didn't buy the ring yet so that's why we're here"

"OMG YOU WANT ME TO HELP BUY THE RING!? EEEEEEPPPP!"

" Jesus Christ Rachel I'm never bringing you out in public ever again jesus" Dani face palmed herself as Rachel continued eepping and jumping while clapping her hands."I'm so...oooo not gonna apologies because I'm so happy you choose me to help pick out the ring and does anyone else know that your proposing?" Dani laugh a little at Rachel "Yes, I told Quinn that's why I was able to leave the house, she took Santana on a "girls day" thing" Dani shrugged and pulled Rachel with her into the jewelry story in the mall. "Mmm ok before we start looking what's our budget?" Rachel asked."Well it's umm $100,000"

"OMG Dani where did you get that kind of money! ?"

" Well since I didn't want to go to college and I had a college fund I'm using that " Dani stated." Well ok." Dani and Rachel been looking for the perfect ring for santana for over 20 minutes, then Dani saw it the perfect ring a Beautiful Flower Rose Lotus Diamond Engagement Ring Setting Semi mount - 1.03 carat - 14K - fL07 Patented design. It was gorgeous perfect for santana. " Excuse me ma'am do you need assistance with anything " the lady who worked at the story walked over with a large almost painful looking smile "Umm yeah can I see that ring?" Dani asked while pointing "hey rach come over here I think I've fond it" Rachel walked over and stood by Dani's side.

"There you go ma'am and my I say what beautiful taste you have"

"Thank you, Rach what do you think?" Rachel picked up the ring and looked at it in awe "Dani it's stunning, can you marry me instead" Rachel said making Dani laughed. "Haha ok I'll take" Dani said turning back to the lady.

Dani payed for the ring and got a black engagement box to go with it. Rachel and Dani decided to head down to the food court and got food. "So D how do you think of proposing?"

"I don't know? I was thinking about taking her to a very nice dinner and then going to Atlantic City and proposing to her on the beach. You know just a me and her thing. But be for I do any of that I want to tell Maribel and Henry" Maribel and Henry have been like parents to Dani and she wanted them to know that she wanted to marry their daughter. And as Dani was explaining Rachel just sat back and kept aweing. "You know what would be awesome too, Is when your on the beach you should serenade her with a song you wrote or a song period. "

"That's really good Rachel , and now the only problem we have now is when."

"How about next week? The 4th of July? The fireworks at night would make the scene even more beautiful"

"And this is why I chose you to help pick out the ring with me" They both high fived across the table and finished eating. After they where done they headed home. Dani thanked Rachel for helping her. Once Dani was home she had about 30 minutes before Santana got home that means 30 minutes to hide the ring so Santana won't find decided to put it in between the mattress and boxspring on her side of the bed. And like clock work 30 minutes later Santana came in. "Hey babe how was your day?" Dani walk to Santana and gave her a peck "it was good and how was your day?"

"It was good as well I decided to go to the mall with Rachel. "

" ah so how's the hobbit? "

"Well Rachel is fine thanks for asking" Santana Dani and Santana spent the rest of the day cuddled up together watching movies.

Thanks for reading. And I need a last name for Dani , what should it be? Comment's questions or suggestions? Leave in ask box and in the next one there will most likely be another time skip . Oh and if u have prompts to ill look at them.


	5. Proposing

(Oh my god I can't believe today is the day, the day I'll hopefully make the love of my life my wife.) Dani was extremely nervous, she had no idea how Santana would react. Sure they've talked about marriage before but it wasn't anything heavy.

It was 2 O'CLOCK

(time for Quinn to call) just like clock work Santana's phone went off. "Hey Quinn what's up?"

"Hey San I was wondering if you wanted to hang out"

"Umm ok but let me ask..."

"Jesus Christ San you are so whipped it's crazy"

" Ugh I am not whipped"

" Sure your not"

"I'm not and I'll prove it." Santana looked to her right where Dani was sitting right beside her on her laptop "Hey Dani I'm going out with Quinn"

"Ok" Dani looked up and gave her a smile. Santana gave Dani a peck and went to her room. She picked back up her phone. "See I'm not whipped"

" Ok now get ready and come over my place but dress in like sweatpants and I'll tell you why when you get here." Santana said ok before hanging up. Santana put on Grey sweatpants and a black sweat shirt with just a bra underneath. " Bye Dan I'm going"

"Ok bye baby have a good time" Santana kissed Dani and left for Quinn. Dani jumped up and looked out the window to make sure that Santana leaves. Once she saw Santana drive off Dani made quick work of jumping into the shower and washing up. It took less than 10 minutes, had to be a world record for Dani. Dani got what she needed from the top of her closet and got ready, she had to be ready extra fast because going to Atlantic City would take up to 2 hours but damn if it wasn't worth it. Dani and Rachel have been talking about the proposal for the last week and decided on something more beautiful than just a dinner. _ (Santana and Quinn) "Quinn now that I'm here can you finally tell me why the hell am I just wearing sweatpants?" Santana was sitting on Quinns bed wondering why the hell was she here instead of cuddled up watching sappy ass movie with her women."God San calm the fuck down and here" Quinn threw a towel and wash cloth at her "go take a shower, you got 10 minutes" Quinn said "Wooh wooh wait a minute I could've just took a shower at home and I don't even have anything to wear." Santana brows furrowed in confusion "Santana shut up go take a shower and then come out and remember when we had that girls day and went shopping at one point? You forgot to take it home, so you have clothes here"Santana huffed and got up and took a 15 minute shower just to piss Quinn off. Santana jumped out wrapping the towel around herself and walking into Quinns room. "San why didn't you just do as I asked and take a 10 minute shower" Quinn rubbed her face with her smiled "of course to piss you off". Quinn just sighed and pointed to the short red sun dress with flowers on it. Santana put on her underwear then she slipped on her dress and sat down on Quinns bed putting on the red sandals that matched "so what now?"

"Now we leave" _ (Dani and Rachel) Dani decided to bring along Rachel because she was her best friend plus she wouldn't stop bugging her about it. but she will not be there / be seen there when Santana arrives her and Quinn will be somewhere hopefully unseen and unheard. Dani and Rachel arrived 30 minutes before Santana and Quinn where supposed to arrive so they made fast work of getting the supplies out and headed to the secluded part of the beach. Once Rachel and Dani got everything setup they sat down and talked. " So did you ask Santana's parents for permission? "

"I went over to their house but turns out the went away for the week, I don't know where so I called them and asked and they said "it's about time"". Both Dani and Rachel laughed "And then they said yes" they continued laughing, until Rachel phone rang and then she looked at Dani smiling from ear to ear and saying in a somewhat sing song voice "their here."_ (Santana and Quinn )" Are we there yet ,Are we there yet, Are we there yet,Are we there yet" Santana was bored out of her mind sitting in a boring ass car for approximately 2 hours. "Yes Santana we are here ,now please shut up and come on" Quinn got out the car waiting for Santana. "Yay the beach but we didn't pack bathing suit and I have no money?"

"Santana it's ok don't worry about none of that come on" Santana's eyes furrowed when they started walking in a quiet and very excluded part of the beach. She turned to Quinn "if this is where your gonna kill me I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through" Quinn chuckled a little and kept walking. Santana smiled and looked forward seeing something in the distance. "Q what's that? " Santana looked over to Quinn and all Quinn did was look forward trying to hide a smile. Then they got closer to that something and then Santana saw her, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen in her life , wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest on and an ocean blue bowtie with black dress pants that were rolled up at the bottom and she had no shoes on. "Umm Quinn what's going on?" Santana asked looking to her right and Quinn was gone , she was so caught up in The beauty that is Danielle Harper that she didn't see her go back to the board walk with Rachel. But right now she really didn't care , she looked back in front now face to face with Dani. "Babe what's going on?" Dani just smiled and started strumming her guitar. "When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 14 And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am So honey now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades And the crowds don't remember my name When my hands don't play the strings the same way I know you will still love me the same 'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe it's all part of a plan Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes Hoping that you'll understand But, baby, now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart Thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are So, baby, now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are." Santana had tears streaming down her face "Dani that was..." she was speechless. "It was Amazeballz" Santana finally said make both her and Dani laugh. Dani placed her guitar gently on the blanket, walking over and grabbing santana hands. And by now the sun was setting over the horizon and the seen looked absolutely stunning. "Santana Lopez you are the most beautifullest and yes I know that beautifullest is not a word," Santana giggled at that "See I'm making up words just for you" and they chuckled at that. "And I don't know what I'll ever do without you, your my everything, my other half, the love of my life and you don't care about my faults even the pretty big one between my legs" Dani said the last part with a wink. "You are my first every thing, my first kiss , my first girlfriend, my first love, hopefully my first time and Hopefully..." Dani got down on one need still holding onto one of santanas hands "Hopefully my wife, Santana would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest women on this earth?" Dani let go of Santana's hand and pulled out the ring opening the box. "Omg is this even real right now" Santana had tears streaming down her face she couldn't believe this was happening,"Yes, yes I will marry you" Santana said furiously shaking her head. Dani slid the engagement ring on Santana's finger before standing up and smashing there lips together. They kissed each other furiously with so much passion and love. When they finally broke apart they were out of breath and resting their foreheads against each other. "I'm so happy you said yes."pb/b "I'm happy you asked" Dani giggled. Dani opened her eyes being met with a grinning Santana. "Come on babe I brought food. Dani took Santana's hand and brought her over to the blanket sitting down."Thank god because Quinn wouldn't feed me and I'm starving" Santana sat and stared at the ring on her finger "Dani it's beautiful" Dani was opening the picnic basket when she heard Santana speak and she smiled "Rachel helped pick it out that day you went for the girls day with Quinn and when I saw it I knew it was perfect"

"Thank you baby it's beautiful" Santana gave Dani a peck and they cuddled and ate watching the fireworks.

Thanks for reading. Comment's questions or suggestions just leave them in the ask box. And the song was thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran.


	6. First Time

Dani and Santana left a little while after the fireworks where finished. Quinn and Rachel took Quinns car back to her house so Dani and Santana walked to Dani's car. Dani held the door of the car opened for her fiance and then jumped into the driver seat. They held each others hand on the drive home.

Santana stared out the window thinking 'why the hell did I decide on agreeing with that dumb as no sex till marriage bullshit? God I'm extremely turned on right and Dani looks so sexy in that suit, oh god' Santana groaned

"Hey baby what's wrong? " Dani heard Santana groan

Santana sighed "D why did we have the bright idea to be abstinent? " Santana turned her head towards Dani with sarcasm attached to her words.

Dani chuckled "Well we did decide it when we were 14 and that was only because our first times were horrible and if we wait till marriage people say it's the most amazing experience" Dani smiled taking her eyes off the road to look at Santana for a second then she put her eyes back on the road.

When Dani and Santana where 14 before they decided on being abstinent together they went to a party and they told each other that , that was the day they were going to lose their virginity and they did. And for Dani and Santana it was the most horrible experience. It wasn't that they were forced or anything it just wasn't any good.

Santana huffed she understood why her younger self would not want to have sex but damn how she wants to rip Dani's clothes off right now and fuck her in this car.

They finally pulled up outside of their apartment, Dani held the door opened for Santana and they walked hand and hand into their apartment building. They got in front of their door and Dani unlocked it and walked in waiting for Santana to come so she can close the door.

Once the door was locked Dani turned around and was slammed back against the door. Soft plump lips attack hers and she feels a tongue slide into her mouth and they battle for dominance, and Santana wins. Santana slipped her hands into Dani's hair and depends the kiss.

Dani's hands fall from Santana's waist and cups her butt squeezing and pulled her closer. Santana let's out a moan into Dani's mouth. Dani bends down and lifts Santana. Santana squeals and giggles and starts attacking Dani's neck. Marking her .

Dani carried Santana into their bedroom moaning at the way Santana was biting her neck. Dani lays Santana on the bed gently and hovers over her. "Are you sure about this? You don't want to wait? "

"Dani I'm positive we don't need to be married for this to be amazing, I love you, I'm so in love with you and your leaving in 2 weeks and ..." Santana felt tears pricking her eyes and words were failing her so she did the next best thing, she showed her. Santana brought Dani down for the most passionate kiss they have ever shared.

Dani felt everything Santana was trying to say through that kiss. Dani broke away from the kiss and said ok. Dani pulled Santana's dress over her head. Dani ran her hands up and down the sides of her body , loving how soft she felt and how gorgeous she looked. " God San your beautiful" Dani trailed kisses down from Santana's neck to her breast. Taking off her bra Dani started sucking on her nipples giving them both much needed attention.

Santana moaned tangling her fingers in Dani's hair and tugging on it lightly making Dani move up your body and pulling her into another kiss. Santana flipped them over so that she was on top. She took off Dani's bowtie tossing it on the floor where her clothes were and then doing the same to her vest and button down shirt. Santana kissed down Dani's body to were her pants were and pulled them off and tossing them to the ground.

Dani watched as Santana took off her pants and through them to the ground Dani was extremely hard, almost to the point where it hurts. Santana took of Dani's boxers and her penis sprang free.

Even though Dani and Santana both lost their virginity, they didn't lose it to each other and they never saw each other like this. So when Dani's penis sprang free Santana was surprised with how big it was. It had to be at least 7 inches when it was hard. Santana licked up her penis then took half of it into her mouth, then the whole thing, thank god for not have a gag reflex.

This was the first time Dani has ever gotten head and it felt amazing, but she had to stop her because she didn't want to cum in her mouth. Dani brought Santana back up and flipped the back over. Dani pulled Santana's underwear off and tossed it to the side. Dani spread Santana's legs apart a little more licking through her fold, and started sucking on her clit.

" Oh fuck " when Dani started sucking on her clit it felt amazing. Dani continued eating her out and Santana came hard. Dani kissed back up Santana's body.

Santana pulled Dani in for another passionate kiss. It felt weird tasting herself on Dani butt it wasn't a bad weird. 2 minutes into the kissing Santana remembers Dani is still extremely hard on top of her so she pulls away and takes Dani penis into her hand and puts it towards her entrance "I'm ready"

Dani moaned feeling Santana rap her hand around her dick. When Santana said she was ready Dani lined herself up and pushes into her entrance moaning at how Santana felt around "Oh god"

Santana gasped at how full she felt. Santana shoke her head indicating she was ready Dani to move. Dani started to move slowly her hands next to Santana's head giving herself support.

And they finally made love and it was amazing. After, they both fell asleep in each others arms exhausted but happy.

_sorry that my smut seen was somewhat weak but it was my first time ever writing something like that so thanks for reading. Comment's questions or suggestions? Ask away! _


	7. Not Leaving You,I'm Leaving Jersey

"Dani pulled Santana closer from behind nussling her nose into the back of Santana's neck, pressing her front against Santana's back. Dani started to wake up, remembering the events of last night a smile spread across her face and Dani slowly opened her eyes. She started peppering Santana's back and neck with kisses. Santana stirred and turned around in Dani's arms with a small smile tugging at her lips with her eyes still closed,"morning baby"

"morning gorgeous" Dani gave Santana a beck on the lips.

"mmm.. what time is it?"

"Dani turned around and grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time "damn its 12:15, oh well" Dani tossed her phone back on the nightstand and rapped her arms back around Santana,

"last night was amazing", Santana said as she tried to get impossibly closer and putting her head in the crook of Dani's neck.

" Yes it was. Why the hell did we decide to be abstinent",

"yeah that was the dumbest shit we ever decided on", Dani and Santana laughed then settled into a comfortable silence.  
"hey babe we should get up and make some breakfast, well technically, lunch"

"yeah ok but we need a shower because you still smell like sex"

Dani lightly hit Santana on her arm. " Asswhole" Dani chuckled lightly then got up walking to Santana's side of the bed and holding a hand out "alright come on lets go shower"

Santana looked at Dani surprised, they never took a shower together, but Santana shrugged the surprised expression off and took Dani's hand and they walked into the bathroom and took a hot steamy shower even though there wasnt a lot of showering going on.

After the "shower" Dani threw on a pair of Black Calvin Klein boxers with a matching Calvin Klein black sports bra and walked out their room and into the kitchen to start their breakfast.

unlike Dani, Santana decided to put on an outfit. She threw on a pair of red jeans a tight black V-neck shirt and some random socks, there wasnt a point to put on shoes yet. Santana walked into the to a sight that she could get used to. Dani in her bra and in boxers was a stunning sight. Dani's Abs on full display. Even though Dani didn't do school sports she did however do boxing ever since she was in 7th grade.

Santana walked up behind Dani and rapped her arms around her from behind kissing the side of Dani's neck,"Baby that smells amazing"

Dani hummed feeling Santana's lips pressed against here's "im making pancakes and bacon"

"so after we eat what do you want to do?"

"Let's go out"

"ok"

and 20 minutes later the food was ready and they sat down and ate.

"ok as much as i absolutley love to see you like that, i think you should put on some clothes that we can go"

Dani smiled,got up and headed to their room and got dressed. Wearing black pants a white T-shirt and one of her leather jackets. Santana throwing on one of Dani's other leather jacket, which it might as well be hers since she wears it all the time, they headed out.

"lets go to that cute little dinner on front street" since Dani bought a car before she proposed to Santana they were driving to their destination. once they arrived Dani jumped out the car and opened the passengers side and helped Santana out the car. Taking her hand they walked into the diner taking a seat in a booth waiting to order.

Santana held onto Dani's hand from across the waitress finally showed up " what may i do for you fine ladies today?"

Dani smiled up at the waitress "ill have a cheeseburger and fries please"

"and ill have the same thank you" The waitress smiled at both of them and left

Santana's smiled faded away and she looked down at the table.

"San whats wrong"

Santana looked up "how long are you going to be gone again?"

"about a year"

Santana let out a long sigh "ok"

"Baby whats wrong?" Dani pressed on

"your leaving me in less then 2 weeks"

"im not leaving you im just leaving jersey,i love you and i wont stop loving you even when im over there"

"what am i gonna do when your gone?"

"your gonna do what you always wanted to do, your gonna go to New York and your gonna become the actress that you all ways wanted to be,and your gonna continue living your life even if im not her... i mean there with you"

Santana caught Dani's little slip up. _Did Dani really mean what she thought she meant? Did Dani think she might die over their? And if she did she want her to move on?_ Santana shook the thoughts out her head and nodded to what did said. "ok i will"

and the food final showed up , they ate in silence and then went home._  
_

* * *

Ok the next chapter is gonna have a 2 week time skip.

Thanks for reading. Any comments, Suggestions, or questions ask away.


	8. Goodbye

_2 weeks, 2 weeks, how could they go by so fast? She's leaving today, oh god i feel like i have to throw up. _Santana was laying rapped up in bed laying in Dani's imbrace not wanting to get up but she new she had to or Dani's gonna miss her plane. _Maybe thats not such a bad thing, but you wouldnt do that because that would just be selfish, Damnit me and my conscience. _Santana sighed and got up brushing the hair out of Dani's face, stroking her hair lightly "hey baby it's time to get up" Santana started peppering Dani's face with kisses. Dani started to stir, opening her eyes Dani smiled up at Santana "morning goegous" Dani leaned up and pecked Santana's lips "today's the day huh?"

Santana nodded her head yes with a sigh. She hated that Dani was leaving, but there was nothing she could do about it, this is what Dani wanted so she wasn't gonna stop her. Dani saw Santana's smile fade when she sighed. Dani cupped her face with her hand and brought her into a deep kiss and pulled away "I'm not leaving you"

Santana smiled at the kiss and sighed "you're leaving Jersey i know"

"alright lets make some breakfast" Dani got up only wearing a pair of her red boxers and a T-shirt and she held out her haoffnd for Santana. Santana gladly took it and they walked to the kitchen. Dani went into the kitchen and got all the ingredients for bacon and pancakes. Santana sat on the bar stool in front of Dani, watching her cook. God how she wish this could last forever. She just layed her head on the palm of her hand continuously staring at Dani.

Dani looked up from mixing and saw Santana starring at her and she smiled " so are you going to help me or stare at me till im done?"

"well i planned on starring at you till you were done but since you asked so kindly i might as well help" Santana hopped off of the bar stool and walked rapping her arms around Dani from behind and kissing and sucking on Dani's neck making sure not to leave a mark, even though she wanted to.

Dani let out a moan turning around in Santana's arms and smashing their lips together. Dani laced her hands in Santana's hair and deepening the kiss. But she pulled away before that leaded to something else, but Santana kept kissing and sucking on her neck. "Baby we can't"

Santana groaned as she stopped sucking on Dani's neck "ugh fine" Santana let her hands fall to her side and she went to the bacon and put them on the pan. after the bacon was done Santana put the on their plates and Dani started making the pancakes. After the pancakes were done Dani put them on their plates and they ate.

Dani looked at the time and saw that they had atleast 2 hours before she needed to be at the airport so her and Santana spent it like they've been spending the last 2 weeks, Cuddling, Kissing, and having lots of sex. Then it was finally time to go.

Dani threw on her Uniform that she got in the mail from the army,and they drove to the airport. Santana couldn't look at Dani whole ride there she kept her eyes on the rode the whole time. Santana parked the car and got out waiting for Dani to grab her bag. Dani noticed how Santana didn't look at her the whole ride there and she understood. So they got on the escalator and made it to the gate, Santana couldn't go any farther in without a passport.

"ok so this is where i drop you off" and with that Santana turned on her heel to walk away, she couldnt take seeing Dani leave so she was gonna leave first. Before Santana Could walk away Dani grabbed her wrist and spun her around crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. they both pulled away out of breathe, leaning their foreheads against each others.

Santana already had tears streaming down her cheecks. Dani brought her hands up and wiped away her tears and keeping her hands there.

"i'm not leaving you i'm leaving jersey" she had repeated that about 2 times that day but she didnt care she wanted Santana to know that she loved her and that she'd try her best to stay alive. "i love you so much and me going over sea's wont change that. you will still be the love of my life. My everything. And i didnt want to say this but i know i have to... so if i dont make it ba..."

"dont you Dare Fucking say it" they were looking at each other in the eyes now

"No San i have to say it. If i dont make it back to you i want you to move on, i want you to live your life if mine is over, and don't you dear quit just because im gone." Dani had silent tears running down her face now

"dont say that please. you will come back i know you will, please" Santana was breaking down, the love of her life was leaving and she might not come back.

Dani held Santana as she cried into her shoulder. Dani silently cried while holding got her breathing back under control and the tears stopped. _"flight 213 is boarding"_

"thats your plane you should go before i kidnap you and take you back home" Dani laugh

"ok i love you"

" i love you too" they kissed one last time and then Dani walked away and boarded her plane.

Once Santana got back from the airport it was 9 Am. God how she was tired but she felt a weird turning in her stomache and went to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomache "Oh God"

* * *

**oh god indeed **

**ok so i need a last name for Dani Help Please!? **

**after the chapter after the next there may be a time jump or in the next chapter there may be a time jump i dont know yet.**

**Comments,Questions,Or Suggestions ask away!**


	9. Results

The day Dani left wasnt the first time Santana threw up, but she just thought she had a stomache bug or something,and now she's thinking something entirely different. Santana looked on her calender and saw that she was supposed to get her period 2 days ago. _Maybe it's just a coincidence? you know what im not even gonna take a chance. _Santana threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and a hoodie and jumped into her car heading to the nearest Walmart.

Santana walked in and headed to the pharmacy aisle and found what she needed. looking at all the pregnancy test she decided to pick 4 different ones just to be sure. Santana put all the test on the register. when the cashier saw all the test she gave Santana a pity look, so Santana being Santana decided to glare at her. The cashier coward away and rung up her stuff. after the cashier gave her the price she gave her the money and practically sped home

Once arriving home Santana went to the straight bathroom and took the test. Those 2 minutes felt like an eternity, she just kept thinking and thinking. _What do i do if i am? How am i gonna tell my parents? oh my god my parents! Of course they know about Dani but they would be so disappointed that we broke our oath._ Sweet baby jesus Dani. _how will i tell Dani? She doesnt even have a cellphone and i have no idea how and where to ship a letter to. _And before Santana could get anymore caught up into her head her cellphone went off. _it's time._ Santana took a deep breathe and went into the bathroom.

If Santana was pregnant she wasn't gonna abort it or put it up for adoption those both were out of the walked up to the sink and grabbed the first test, taking and deep breathe she looked at the first test, _one line negative. _Santana let out a breathy chuckle and smiled ,_ thank god. _She decided to look at the other test, with a smile still pasted on her face, But it quickly faded _stick 2 positive , Stick 3 Positive , STICK 4 POSITIVE! _Santana slammed all the pregnancy test on the sink and then backed into the wall sliding down it. Holding her knees to her chest Santana started quickly sobbing on her bathroom floor. _I cant do this. _Santana took a deep breathe whipping the tears from her eyes she got up and got her keys , put on her shoes, and left the house.

Arriving at her destination Santana let out a long sigh. Collecting all her thoughts she jumped out of the car and went to Her parents front door. Knocking on the door she waited for her parents to answer. Her mom opened the door "Mija what are you doing her? and wheres Dani?" Hearing her mom ask wheres Dani broke her and she became a sobbing mess again. "oh baby whats wrong? come in come in do you wannt something to drink? to eat?" Santana let her mom drag her into the house.

Curling into herself Santana shook her head 'no' to her mothers question. "umm... is dad here?" Santana whipped the tears off her face.

"No He's at the hospital doing some emergency surgery, Why whats the matter?" Maribel Sat down next to Santana running a comfortable hand threw Santana's hair.

The tears finally subsided and Santana relaxed feeling her moms hand running threw her hair. "Well about a month ago Dani told me she enrolled into the army"

"She what!?"

"yeah she enrolled that's why she's not here right now, last week i dropped her off at the airport. Yeah i wanted you to know that before i went into my real problem."

"continue mija" Maribel nodded her head encouraging Santana to go on while rubbing soothing circles on Santana's back.

Santana took a deep breathe " well on the day Dani proposed, i decided i didn't want to wait to, you know, any longer so we decided there was no point of waiting so we, you know but we didn't use a condom"

"Oh Baby your pregnant" Maribel rapped Santana into her arms , kissing her on the top of her head.

Santana shook her head 'yes' leaning into her arms bawling again "I...don't want t..to do this on m..my own" Santana tried to say between chocked sobs.

"Baby you don't have to do this on your own, you have me and your father, even Quinn and Rachel, and Dani i...when she comes back"

Santana Nodded her head and tried to get her breathing back under control "Dani doesn't even know I'm pregnant and i have no way to get in touch with her"

"maybe she can contact you first and then you'll know where to write letters to or where/what number she'll be calling you from."

"ok"

"So what are you going to do? are you still headed to New York?"

"yes i am Dani didn't want me to stop my dreams because she left and i'm not going to now just because i'm pregnant and i wont be alone there, Kurt and Rachel will be there as well"

"ok, but if you need help don't be afraid to ask, I love you. You better not forget to bring my grand baby over to visit"

Santana chuckled "ok mom well i better get going." Santana stood up and started heading for the door

"Mija wait i have to give you something" Maribel went upstairs and got a piece of paper out of the top of her closet and going back down stairs were Santana was located "Me and your father created this when you were younger. It's supposed to be for an emergency, College, or when we thought that you needed it"

Santana took the piece of paper looking at it confused "what is it?"

"its the number to a bank account we set up for you"

Santana walked to her mom and wrapped her up in a hug. "thank you so much mommy"

"your welcome Mija, now go"

Santana smiled and left.

Once Santana was back at the apartment she got on her laptop, taking out the piece of paper her mother gave her, typing up the password and pin she pulled up her now bank account and she couldn't believe her eyes, it said _your total amount is 5,000,000_

"Holy shit"

* * *

The next part might be what Dani's up to idk yet.

Soo any Comments, Questions, Or Suggestions? Ask Away!


	10. New Recruit

**Before you begin reading I would like to say I know little about the army so I'm going to make up my own. so this will be a different type of army, their not aloud to have any outside contact until they go home after their mission and or basic training. Any other questions about it please feel free to ask. P.S I'm going to be using some OC's in this. And also the women and men sleep in different bunks **

* * *

_3 months, I've been here for 3 months. I wonder what Santana is doing. God I miss Santana so much. why am I still up, I should be sleep for training in the morning, Damn training is boring, I actually want to do somthing. _Dani was tossing and turning in her bunk just thinking.

For the whole 3 months that they've been there all they've been doing was training and training, and Dani was ok with it at first but then it just got boring. Her muscles and Abs did stand out more which was a plus, but she wanted to do something exciting.

Dani kept thinking about Santana and the boring ass workout that she has coming up, and 2 hours later the lights came on and yelling "_ALRIGHT LADIES GET YOUR ASSES UP AND ON THE YARD IN 5!" _Dani groaned silently and hoped up and got dressed them all wearing the same thing a grey T-shirt with ARMY writing on it and plain black shorts, and jogged to the yard standing in a straight horizontal line. Dani stood silently with her head straight up and chest out listening to their instructor Justin. " Alright Ladies and Gents we are not here for training, your training is finally complete, so now you will be assigned to a Unit." Everyone cheered happy to be done with the grueling training. "Before I tell you what unit your in you have to go back to your bunks pack your bags to get ready to go to your unit. You are dismissed, and be back here in 30"

Everyone jogged back to their respective bunk houses. "Yo D we finally going out into the action you excited? " Lucy asked. "Yeah and extremely nervous" Dani said to her friend. Dani and Lucy met 3 months ago and just hit it off. They became fast friends, sharing stories about family and friends even their love lives. Lucy knows that Dani's engaged to Santana. The army has something about gay soldiers, Don't ask and Don't tell. Theirs a lot of people who don't like surviving with Homosexual People so its better not to tell anyone or you might get hurt. But Dani decided to tell Lucy and she was totally ok with it and turns out that she has a girlfriend back home as well.

When Dani was done packing she sat on her bunk and pulled out a picture of Santana, Smiling softly at it she rubbed her thumb over it.

"So whatcha looking at" Lucy plopped down on Dani's bed. Dani looked at Lucy and showed her the picture

"this is Santana"

"Damn girl she's fine!"

Dani laughed "Yeah and she's mine" Dani said giving Lucy a playfully pointed look.

Lucy put her hands up in surrender laughing as well. putting her hands down she asked "so you done packing?"

"yeah you?"

"yeah since we're both done we might as well go since we have like 5 more minutes"

"Yeah lets go" Dani stood and put her picture of Santana back in her pocket.

Dani and Lucy arrived back to the yard, bags in tow, with 1 minute to spare.

"Ok I'm going to call names and the names that I do call will go over to that shuttle bus over there" Justin pointed to the silver bus and then looked down at his clipboard "Ok Max, Susan, Carlos, Jake, Lucy, Steve, and Dani" Dani and Lucy picked their bags back up, walked to the bus and put their stuff in, then took their seats.

"Oh My God I cant wait, what do you think we're gonna be doing out their?"

Dani turned and looked at Lucy "I have no idea but I hope it's not anymore boring basic training" Lucy nodded in agreement. The bus driver pulled up to their Unit, and outside of the bus was, Dani guessed, their instructor. Dani and Lucy hopped out the bus with their bags. " Alright Ladies and Gentlemen you will be assigned a bunk and on top of your bunk will be your army uniforms, you will need those for tomorrow, but for today all you will be doing is finding your bunks and then your free to look around, All right your name and a bunk number is on a peace of paper on the first bunk house over there" he pointed to the house in between the other first bunk houses "Now you are dismissed" everyone nodded their heads and headed to the first bunk house.

They both looked at the paper and saw that they both were in the middle bunk house "im so happy that I will actually know someone in here, I'm so glad your last name is Hawkins" Dani and Lucy went to their respective bunk numbers and saw their new army uniforms with their last name on it.

"So since we're clearly done lets go an Explore!" Lucy grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her around for the rest of the day before curfew.

* * *

"LADIES GET UP PUT ON YOUR NEW UNIFORMS AND HEAD TO THE COURTYARD!" Dani got up off her bunk and threw her uniform on and headed to the courtyard. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen today you are going to Iran and you will be patrolling. You will go by helicopter and once you get there other soldiers will be there to help you out and show you how things work. Now everyone head over to the helicopters over there and be on your way. you are dismissed" everyone jogged over to the helicopters and got in.

Arriving Dani saw 2 army tanks pulling Lucy with her she walked over to the soldier by it who had a clipboard in hand "Names?" She Said looking up at the 2

"um Dani Harper"

"Lucy Hawkins"

"aw yes I have both of you, the names Sergeant Teresa Dunken and I will be your mentor for today and probably for the next couple of months, now following me." Dani and Lucy Followed Teresa to the tank and got inside after her. "Ok before we head off I'm going to tell you what's gonna happen and how this works, first I got you're back so you better have mine, and second all we will be doing is patrolling and making sure that this place is safe. that's really all for now." Turning around Teresa started the tank and started on they're patrol route.

Dani took a deep breathe calming her nerves and looked out the window.

* * *

**I'm srry it took me so long to post I really don't have an excuse I was just being lazy.**

**So Comments Question, and or Suggestions? Ask AWAY! **

**And also there most likely will be another time jump.**


	11. Here She Come's!

**Ok I will like to say that I hate when my characters have to financially struggle so that's why I made Maribel give Santana 5 million dollars and Dani Saved up money for college but ended up using it to go into the military. I have no idea why I felt like saying this but I did. so other than that enjoy it. And i used google translate and i know how thats wrong most of the time so im srry about that. Now enjoy.**

* * *

It's been 8 months since Dani left, but Santana was going to keep her promise to Dani and go on with her life. After she told her mom she was pregnant she packed her and Dani's things and moved to the more secluded richer part of New York using the money her mom gave her. She wanted to live close to the city but wanted it to be quiet for the baby, and she wanted a big backyard that her daughter or son could play in.

So now she lives in a beautiful 3 bedroom house, with a huge backyard. Upstairs is where the bedrooms are, the master bedroom has an ensuite bathroom and that's what sold Santana. Then the bedroom right across from hers is the babies. Right down the hall is the bathroom and next to it is the 3rd bedroom which is, for now, the guess room. Down stairs was the living room, and through a doorframe, just right to the living room, is the dinning room and connected to the dining room is the kitchen.

For the first 2 months it felt weird and a little scary being in this big house by herself, but with her parents visiting as much as they could it wasn't that scary. Santana was now 8 months pregnant, very pregnant, so pregnant that it took her 2 minutes just to get down the stairs and by the time she was down them she'd be out of breathe, so her parents gave her 1 of 2 choices, ether they move in with her until the baby was born and a little bit after or she would pay for a care taker for her and the baby. Santana really didn't want her parents taking care of her and leaving their jobs just to be with her, so she decided on the caretaker.

Her Caretakers name is Kathy she is only 22 years old, 4 years older than Santana. Kathy was a beautiful women, Santana wasn't blind, but she wasn't going to do anything of course because she was pregnant and happily engaged. Kathy has been living with Santana for about 2 weeks, and wont let Santana do anything, its always "Santana why are you up?" " I'll get it for you" "your on bed rest until you have the baby" blah, blah, blah, Santana felt like a prisoner. At least she didn't have to do anything, But she did get the mail everyday, and once a week ,usually on a Friday sometimes Saturday, she would get a letter from Dani and her face would light up just looking at the envelope. The first one she got made her cry and she was in a depression for a while, she just couldn't deal with not being able to send anything back to Dani, she couldn't even just tell her that she was going to be a mother. But she was happy to be hearing from Dani at all because that meant that she was ok.

Today was Friday and Santana got out of bed early, like every day to get the mail and see if Dani wrote, its the only type of freedom Kathy would let her have, well that and siting in the backyard. Getting out of bed Santana slipped on her slippers and wobbled downstairs. Walking outside she took a deep breathe enjoying the fresh air, she wobbled over to the mail box and opened it, pulling the mail out she looked threw them. No letter from Dani, _it'll come tomorrow let ever other time._ Santana just shrugged taking the mail she went back inside.

" Good morning Santana, I made breakfast"

" Thank you Kathy" Santana sat at the dining room table giving Kathy a small smile.

"So... any mail from Dani?" Kathy placed Santana's plate in front of her and then sat down across from her placing her own plate down.

"No, it'll come tomorrow like always" Santana and Kathy started eating their food in a comfortable silence. Then Santana felt a sharp pain in her side, just shrugging it off, thinking it was just the baby kicking again she continued eating, then she felt something slide down her leg, Santana looked down and saw a puddle around her and another sharp pain kicked in. "Kathy I..I think my water just broke"

Kathy's eyes shot up hearing Santanas words and she sprung into action. Running upstairs she grabbed Santana's and the babies duffle bag they prepare a week prier, and got a dress out the closet for Santana to put on. Running to the guess room Kathy got out of her pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she put on her sneakers and ran back down stairs.

Cleaning Santana up a little she helped her slip on the dress she brought down, avoiding underwear, there was no point, she grabbed her cell phone and the duffel bags helping Santana to the car. Before pulling off Kathy called Santana's parents handing her the phone, then pulling off.

"Hi mommy I'm uh in labor and were going to the hospital now"

"Oh My God, you are!? ok Mija were on our way, we love you see you soon" Maribel Blew Santana a kiss over the phone and hung up.

Santana hung up and leaned back in the seat breathing in and out trying to calm her nerves, she was freaking out a little bit, this was happening way to fast, the baby wasn't suppose to come for another month and it was becoming nerve racking.

Arriving at the hospital Kathy helped Santana out the car and got the duffel bags. Helping Santana she checked her in, got a wheel chair and wheeled her into her room. The nurse gave Santana a hospital gown to put on and then left the room. A couple minutes later the doctor came in," So how are we today?" The Doctor looked up from the chart he was looking at

"Nervous as hell" Santana Answered truthfully

"well that is to be expected, so do you want medicine to_"

"Yes!" Santana cut the doctor off, she wasn't going to go threw the torture of pushing out a baby threw a penny sized whole.

the Doctor laughed "ok I'll bring a nurse in to give you it"

Santana shook her head, then looked at Kathy "are my parents here yet?"

" No I don't think so I'll go call them and see where there at" Kathy went into the waiting room and was about to call Maribel until she saw her and her dad walk, well more like jog into the waiting room "hello Kathy how are you"

"I'm good Ms. Lopez and Santana really wants to see you right now"

Maribel nodded and her and Francis went into the room.

" Oh my baby girl" Maribel walked to Santana's side and hugged her kissing her cheek

"hola mi niña hermosa bebé" Francis walked up kissing Santana on her forehead

"Hola mami, Hola papi"

They talked for a while then the nurse finally came in with the needle

"ok im going to need you to sit up"

Francis helped Santana to sit up so the nurses could injected the needle. When she was done Santana layed back down.

* * *

After about 2 more hours of waiting around and horrible contractions getting closer together the Doctor came in "Ok your contractions are really close, now im going to check if your ready to push or not" Santana nodded her head. The Doctor pulled up her gown and checked her cervix and saw that she was ready to push. "ok it seems like your ready, so when i say push, push" Santana Nodded holding on tight to her mother and fathers hand,"Alright, Push" Santana screaming pushing as hard as she can, it felt like her insides were ripping apart, the medicine wasn't helping at all.

After a lot of screaming, almost breaking her parents fingers, and Spanish curse words, later there was the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" Her mother and father cut the umbilical cord together. The nurse rapped up the baby and handed her to Santana. "oh my god she's beautiful" Santana decided she didn't want to know the sex of the baby until they were born, so it was a surprise.

She looked so much like Dani she had her little butt chin and beautiful chocolate hazel eyes, but her skin was dark like Santana's and her hair was Darker as well.

"She's beautiful" Francis placed another kiss on his daughter's head.

"Whats her name?" Maribel asked

"Its Alejandra Lopez-Harper, i haven't picked a middle name yet" Maribel shook her head with a smile on her face

" Hey mom call in Kathy so she can see the baby and take a picture of us"

Maribel did as told and went out to get Kathy. When she walked into the Waiting room she saw that Kathy was talking on Santana's phone to someone and she walked over. "Ok, Bye" Kathy looked pale and Maribel walked up to her.

"Hey Whats wrong, who was on the phone?"

"Umm the person on the phone was a Sergeant Teresa"

* * *

**Oh Snap what!? A Ciffhanger oohh nooo! haha don't worry ill try to post tmr or Monday but no promises. and i have no idea how the birthing prosses works so sorry if I'm wrong. **

**Comments, Questions, and or Suggestions? ASK AWAY!**


	12. Welcome Home

_"Umm the person on the phone was a Sergeant Teresa"_

"Sergeant Teresa? Was she calling about Dani?" Maribel looked at Kathy waiting for the answer

"Yeah she said that Dani was in an accident, she will be sent to a hospital out here in 2 days,and that's all she could tell me since i wasn't family"

"Ok, Keep this between us, Don't tell Santana,I will once she's out the hospital"

"ok"

"Alright well i have to go back, oh and Santana wants you to take a family photo of us, but act normal like you never even got the call"

Kathy nodded, grabbing Santana's Polaroid out her bag, heading into the room followed by Maribel

"Hey Santana, Oh My god she is so precious, what's her name? " Kathy asked in complete awe of the little angel in Santana's arms

" This is Alejandra Lopez - Harper"

"Oh my god she's gorgeous. OK Mr. And please go stand next to your daughter and grandchild." Maribel and Francis went by the bed getting ready to take a picture. "Alright say cheese" they all smiled and Kathy took the picture.

"Ok Mami can you take Alejandra and put her in the little hospital crib?"

"Yeah, Ven aquí mi bella nieta" Maribel went over and took Alejandra in her arms and carried her over to the crib at the bottom of Santana's hospital bed."ok nina she's in bed and you should sleep to,me and papi will be back the morning to check on you and Alejandra." Maribel gave Santana a kiss on her forehead.

"ok bye mami, bye papi" Santana whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_2 Days later_

"Ok you are free to go, just sign these papers and you may leave." the doctor handed Santana her clipboard and Santana signed it and handed it back. "well it was nice meeting you Santana and you to Ms. Alejandra " the doctor smiled then left the room.

"wow we're finally leaving this prison"

"Shutup Santana you think everything is a prison" Kathy rolled her eyes at the women. Kathy was also happy about leaving the hospital,sleeping on a chair is not good for the neck.

Santana picked up Alejandra cradling her,she placed her down in her baby carrier making sure she was in safely. Picking the carrier up they walked out of the hospital, with Kathy in toe while she held their bags.

Once they got to the car Kathy unlocked the doors and threw their bags on the floor in the back seat. Santana strapped Alejandra's carrier on to the car seat, and made sure she was in there properly before heading to the passenger side and getting in.

Kathy got into the drivers side buckling herself in,"Ok when we get back , if your hungry i can make you some food? and your parents said they were coming over to check in" Kathy looked at Santana feeling a little nervous knowing exactly why her parents were coming over.

"Yeah that sounds good but after i catch some Z's"

"ok" Kathy pulled off.

Arriving at they house Kathy got the bags and opened the door for Santana.

"thank you"

"no problem"

Santana took Alejandra straight to her room taking her out the Carrier and unwrapping her from her blanket cocoon she placed her down in her crib.

"welcome home mi amor" Santana whispered so she didn't wake her sleeping daughter, she placed a kiss on her forehead and went over to the 3 baby monitors that she bought and turned them both on leaving one in Alejandra's room and taking the other to with her. Going to her room,Santana showered and put her PJs on. Heading downstairs she gave Kathy one of the baby monitors and then went upstairs to sleep.

About 30 minutes after Santana fell asleep the doorbell rang. Getting up from the couch Kathy opened the door for Maribel. " Hi Maribel"

"Hi Kathy"

Maribel smiled and walked into the house, she took off her jacket and put it into the closet by the front door.

"so where's Santana?" Maribel asked as she took a seat in the living room.

" She's up stairs taking a nap. Soo.. are you going to tell her today?"

"yeah I'll tell her once she wakes up"

Kathy nodded and decided to turn on the t.v.

After watching about 30 minutes more of t.v. and talking to Maribel, Santana finally came downstairs.

" Holla mami why are you here?" Santana Asked and Kathy got up

"well i have to go and.. um.. fold some clothes" Kathy got up and went to her bedroom.

"well ok so mami why are you here? not that i don't love your company it's just unsuspected" Santana sat down next to her mother.

"Well i came to tell you something. it's about Dani"

Santana's heart immediately "Why W..w..whats Wrong with Dani!?" Santana felt like she couldn't breathe.

" Baby you need to breathe first, Ok? In through your nose, out through your mouth" Maribel put her hand on Santana's back helping her get her breathing under control. "Alright keep breathing, You ok?" Santana nodded her head 'yes'

"Ok Dani was in an accident she's still alive and they will be moving her from Iran to New York Today, to Berkman Hospital, But that's all i know so far"

Santana felt a tiny bit relived hearing that Dani was alive,But she couldn't be ok if she was in the hospital. "Ok what time is she going to be in Berkman?"

"In About a Hour"

"ok, I'm going to go get ready"

"Ok"

Santana got up and headed to her room getting ready, then went to Kathy room "hey can you watch Ale while I go to the hospital? "

"Ok sure" Santana thanked Kathy then got into her car and drove to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital Santana turned of the engine and sat there taking deep breathes to keep her self calm so she wouldn't have a break down. After taking much needed breathes she hopped out the car and headed into the hospital.

Walking in Santana went straight to the receptionist, " Hi I'm here to see a Danielle Harper, she's supposed to be arriving here today. "

The receptionist started to check the computer to see if Dani was there. "Ah yes she just arrived about 10 minutes ago. She is on the 3rd floor room 308"

"Thank you" Santana gave her a smile and headed to the nearest elevator. Getting in she pushed the button for the 3rd floor. As the doors closed ;Santana started to feel panicked _what if Dani lost her hands or arms!? She wouldn't be able to hold Ale. Omg she doesn't even know about Alejandra._ Santana started to take deep breathes and once her breathing was under control the elevator doors opened and she walked out.

She started heading to Dani's room number it felt like eternity before she was able to find it. Santana slowly opened the door and she saw 2 nursing and a doctor checking over Dani. Oh god Dani. Dani had a bruise on her left cheek and a black eye, her arm was in a cast and the other had a sling _thank god she still has her arms_, Santana looked at Dani a little longer until the Doctor took notice of her "Um excuse me ma'am but you can't be in here"

"I'm here Girlfriend/emergency contact Santana Lopez"

"Yes well I'm doctor Logan and I will be Danielles doctor for the foreseeable future" Doctor Logan reacted out his hand to Santana, She shook his hand.

"Ok what happened? What's wrong with her?"

" Well I don't know what happened, you know top secret army stuff, and she has a broken arm and sprained elbow. She got shot in the back the bullet hit her near the spine but it went straight through. That's some of the good news but the bad news is something hard hit her in the the back of the head and her brain started to swell so we had to put her in a medically induced coma."

"When will you wake her up? "

"when the swelling goes down"

" When will that be?"

" Depending on how long it takes, probably somewhere from 3 weeks to 3 years"

* * *

**I have an excuse this time , joined my schools basketball team and it's really killing my time so I'm sorry that it's late.**

**Anyway Review. Comment's, Question's, and or Suggestions? Ask away! **


	13. She's Awake

After being assigned to Sergeant Teresa and patrolling the streets of Iran for about 5 months Dani and Lucy were called into Sergeant Teresa's office. "yes Sergeant you rang?" Lucy ask as they walked into her office. Sergeant Teresa was sat down behind her desk looking through some folders.

"yes I did , I have a mission for you two" Dani and Lucy stood a little straighter hearing that they were actually assigned a mission. "but don't worry it isn't anything to serious its just a 'get in and get out' kind of mission. All you need to do is go to this location and find this metal box and bring it back to me " Teresa handed over 2 folders with a picture and location of the place and what the box looked like. "you 2 will be headed out there tomorrow, so get rested and take your silencers you don't want to draw attention to yourselves" Dani and Lucy both nodded their heads "alright dismissed" They saluted their sergeant and headed to their bunks to look over the mission.

"So how are we going to do this? we cant just run up in there and be like 'hand me the box'"

"yeah I know we're gonna go stealth" Dani took out the file with the picture of the house. "ok well since this house is a freaking mansion we'll have many entry points. The front has 2 guards and 2 guards on the back, and the box should be held in the master bedroom behind a safe, we can take out the guards in the back, and sneak in through there , the man that lives there will be gone by the time we get there, so once we take out the guards it should be smooth sailing"

Lucy nodded to everything Dani was saying.

* * *

"Ok lets go over the plan once more"

"alright first take out the guards in the back then.."

"sneak upstairs get the box then home free"

"alright lets go tell Sergeant were heading out"

Dani and Lucy went to Teresa's office with their silencers in their holsters. knocking on the door "come in"

opening the door they saw to other soldiers there as well, Mike and Zack. Mike and Zack we're just like Lucy to Dani. They met during boot camp and became fast friends, They usually had lunch with Lucy and herself.

"hey Guys what are you doing here?"

Teresa got up and walked around her desk facing Dani and Lucy "Well their here to be your back up just incase something goes wrong"

"ok" Dani nodded smiling at them "alright boys and lady , roll out"

Sitting in the SVU Dani and Lucy told Mike and Zack their plan," and where gonna need you 2 to hide in a bush outside so just in case we get into some trouble you can bail us out" Both Mike and Zack nodded their heads.

arriving at the mansion Dani parked across the street and a block away so their car wouldn't get notice," ok guys in and out " Dani and Lucy took out their silencers and headed around to the back.

_"this job is way to easy, we get paid just to stand around all day" _Dani and Lucy turned the corner with the silencers shooting the guards, but they weren't dead because they choose their tranquilizing darts, they never wanted to kill anyone it was way to inhumane. Walking up to the back door they turned the nob and lucky them it was unlocked. Walking in Dani and Lucy were so happy they learned the floor plans of this place because it was huge.

Finding the stair case they saw about 4 guys walking down the stairs and they sure enough saw them.

آنها را_"get them!" _Dani and Lucy took off towards the kitchen ducking under the island counter. Dani tried to get up to she how many guys were shooting at them she almost got shot,_ ok never doing that again_. Dani pulled out 2 tranquilizing guns and shot towards the men and 2 went down. Lucy decided to do the same thing but she went up to fast and got shot in her throat. "LUCY NOOO!" Dani went to her side and tried to put pressure on the wound but knew it was no use, Dani picked Lucy up in her arms and cradled her "Please Lucy no" Dani had tears running down her faces. Lucy reached around her back and undid her dog tags and gave them to her, then she started chocking on her own blood and all the life was drained from her eyes. "no" Dani whispered

Dani whipped her eyes and took Lucy's dog tags and put them into her pocket. The gun shots had stopped and one of the men walked around the counter to see if they were dead then Dani kicked his feet front under him and but before she could do anything a man came up from behind her twisting her wrist pushing her to the ground. the guy she kicked his feet from under told the other guy to let her wrist go then punched her in the face leaving her with a bruise on her cheek and a black eye. The guy behind her laughed then took her other arm and snapped it, like it was a twig. Dani screamed in pain but anger started to consume her and she twisted her already broke hand from the guy then saw a knife on the floor, that must have fell from all the shooting she picked it up stabbing the man that was behind her and slicing the throat of the other then a shot rang out, Dani felt a sharp pain then something hit her over the head and everything went dark.

* * *

Santana sat in the same hospital room for 3 months Doctor Logan took Dani out of her medically induced comma 3 weeks ago and Dani still hasn't woke up. Santana didn't want to touch Dani she was to afraid that she might hurt her, so she just sat back in the chair and watched her, then she heard a groan. Santana shook her head thinking she was hearing things , then there was another groan and Dani started to move a little. Santana shot up Yelling nurse while she ran out the room.

The nurse came into the room with Doctor Logan in tow, he stood to the side of the bed where Dani's healed sprained wrist was. Dani groaned again stirring a little bit more. "Can you hear me I'm Doctor Logan,"

Dani's eyes shot open and she shot upright and grabbed the doctor by his throat trying to strangle him "YOU KILLED LUCY!"

* * *

**What?! 2 post in 1 day !? yes I was in a good mood to write so here you go.**

**Any Comments, Questions,and or Suggestions? Ask Away!**


	14. Can you hear me?

_"YOU KILLED LUCY!"_

The doctor was struggling under Dani's grasp.

"Nurse! Nurse! Help!" Santana ran out the hospital room to get help. 2 Nurses came running in one went straight to Dani prying her hands from around the doctors neck holding her arm down. The other nurse went to the cabinet beside the bed and took out a syringe and injected Dani with it.

"LET ME GOO. GET YOUr, your hands off." Dani stopped struggling and passed out.

"what happened?!" Santana was confused and even more scared

" Well i Believe that _*cough*_ That Dani still thinks she's in Iran"

Santana nodded "so what did you just give her?"

"we just gave her a shot to calm her down a bit, she should wake up in a couple hours or so"

"Ok i have to go, please call me when she wakes up"

"will do "

Santana walked out the hospital and got in her car and just sat their. Her vision started becoming blurry,tears started streaming down her face. It was just so overwhelming, Dani was home,but obviously she wasn't okay, physically or mentally. Santana inhaled a deep breathe, calming down she wiped her eyes and drove home.

Santana walked into her house kicking off her shoes and going straight into the living. Kathy was sat in the living with a now 3 month old Alejandra, playing with blocks. Santana stood in the threshold just watching her daughter play. Alejandra had gotten big.

"Hey Kathy , and hey gorgeous." Santana crouched Down picking Alejandra up in her arms, then walked over to where Kathy was sitting.

"Hey Santana, well since you're back, I guess it's time for me to go home"

" Yeah see you later Kathy" Santana gave Kathy a hug and walked her to the door.

"Sooo same time tomorrow? "

" Actually maybe sooner than that"

"How come?"

"Dani woke up today"

" What!? That's great! "

"Yeah but they had to sedate her so I don't know when she might wake up but doctor Logan will call when she wakes up."

"Ok, just call when you need me to watch her,"

"Ok I will bye" and with that Kathy left. Kathy stopped living with Santana about a month ago now Kathy was technically an on call nanny. Closing and locking the door Santana walked to the living room and placed Alejandra back on the floor so she can finish playing with her block.

* * *

_Back at the hospital with Dani. _

"Ugh my head" Dani's eyes opened, being met with a bright, Dani groaned closing her eyes.

The nurse was checking Dani's IV bag when she heard Dani groan. Walking out the room she got doctor Logan. Dani opened her eyes as the doctor walked in.

"Hi Dani I'm doctor Logan how are you feeling? "

"What? Why are you mumbling?"

The doctor looked at Dani with concern, "Dani can you understand me now?" Doctor Logan raised her voice

"What?"

Doctor Logan took out a note pad and wrote something down, turning it towards Dani she read it,

"An MRI? That's like a head scan right?"

The doctor nodded her head. Then 2 Nurses came in and wheeled Dani out to the MRI room and scanned her head as doctor Logan called Santana, "Yes she's up but there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Santana drove to Kathy's apartment knocking waiting for an answer.

"who is it?"

"It's Santana"

Kathy unlocked and opened her door. "Hey San, Come in" Kathy opened the door wider letting Santana and Alejandra in. "So what brings you around?"

"Well i need to go back to the hospital and i need you to watch Ale for a few hours"

"yeah thats not a problem, come here gorgeous " Kathy took Alejandra from Santana's arms.

"Thank you, Don't forget to call if you need anything. bye beautiful be good" Santana kissed Alejandra on her forehead and then left for the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Santana walked straight to where Dani's private room was and she saw her eyes opened and getting examined by Doctor Logan. The doctor saw Santana at the door and got up and went to her.

"Hi "

"Hey doc what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Well we did an MRI scan on Dani's brain and we found that she has a skull fracture and sadly that fracture caused some hearing problems"

"What do you mean _some _hearing problems!?"

"Well if you try talking to Dani right now she wont hear what your saying but she does hear the sounds coming from your mouth, it just sounds like mumbles to her right now. she will need a hearing aid"

Santana Took a deep breathe trying to not break down. "Alright can i see her?"

"Yes of course but here" Doctor Logan took out a notepad and pen. Santana took it and gave a sad smile before walking into Dani's room.

* * *

Dani had her eyes closed waiting for the pain meds to dull her head ache. Then she felt her bed sink a little and someone touch her arm. Opening her eyes she felt tears sting her eyes "san.."

"**hey babe**" At this point Dani didn't care that her head was hurt she launched into Santana's embrace. Dani broke down into sobs. "Ssshhhh its ok, im here, im here, you're ok i love you so much" Santana cooed into her ear even though she knew Dani couldn't hear her.

Dani pulled back looking at Santana, She smiled then attached their lips tasting the salt from all the tears thats running down their faces. Pulling back when breathing became a issue, Dani looked into Santana's eyes "i Missed you so much"

"**I Missed you too you should lay back down i don't want you to hurt yourself**"

"Ok only if you lay with me"

"ok" Santana nodded her head laying down and dani laying down next to her resting her head on Santana's chest.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Dani was sleep,Santana got up replacing her self with a pillow she went to her purse sitting in a chair by the window in the room and took out her phone calling Kathy "Hey Kathy how's Ale?"

"She's good, Taking a nap, How's Dani?"

"She's healing but with her head injury she lost a lot of her hearing"

"oh im so sorry to hear that. Are you going to stay with her tonight? Do you want me to keep Ale?"

"Yeah I Am but can you bring Ale to the hospital tomorrow around 12:30, 1 oclock ?"

"yeah of course see you then"

"see you then bye" Hanging up Santana put her phone in her back pocket then walked back over to Dani's hospital bed replacing the pillow with herself and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Santana woke up around 11 and she knew Dani was already awake because she felt her drawing circle on her hip bone. Santana reached out to the bed side table to get the note pad and pen "**Morning beautiful**"**  
**

"goodmorning"

"**Are you hungry?**"

"Yes but i don't want to move, i missed this feeling so much"

"**I missed this to, but you need to eat ill go to the cafeteria and get you something.**"**  
**

"ok i love you"

"**i love you to**" Santana gave Dani a kiss then went to the cafeteria.

Santana went to the cafeteria and picked Dani up applesauce,bacon,and back to Dani's room she put the food down o a tray and gave it to Dani. "Eat up babe"

"thank you"

Dani and Santana sat and talked for an hour, just laughing and enjoying that they were back together "**umm i need to tell you something**"

"ok babe what is it ?"

"**A****fter you left, I Started to throw up every morning , then i found out i missed my period so i got a pregnancy test and found out i was pregnant, and no we have a 3 month old baby girl named Alejandra Lopez-Harper i couldn't think of a middle name." **

Dani felt tears pricking her eyes "we have baby?" Santana nodding her head smiling

"**and she will be here in about 30 minutes**"

by now Dani had tears streaming down her face, Santana placed her heads on Dani's cheeks wiping the tears.

"Can i see a picture?"

Santana pulled her phone from her back pocket and gave it to Dani, her lock and home screen were both pictures of Ale.

"oh my god she's beautiful San" Santana smiled at Dani

"oh my god! She has My chin!" Dani laughed

Then Santana's phone started ringing

"who's Kathy?"

"**Ale's Nanny**"

"Hey kathy you here ? Ok i'll come and get her bye"

"**Ale's downstairs i'm going to go get her"**

"ok"

going Downstairs she saw Kathy holding Ale, "Hey Kathy thank you so much for watching her"

"no problem, well i have to go now bye San, and bye Ale " Kathy handed over Ale's overnight bag and left.

going back to Dani's room Santana opened the door and noticed how nervous Dani looked. Once Dani looked towards the door Santana mouth 'don't be nervous' walking over to the bed Santana placed Alejandra in Dani's arms.

"I have a perfect middle name for her, Alejandra Lucy Lopez-Harper"

* * *

**Alright im sorry for the wait you know midterms, finals, and sports took up my time and i was a little stuck with writing. **

**Please any Comments Questions and or Suggestions? Ask Away!**


	15. Leaving

OK thanks for the love i'm finally getting on this fic and if you didn't know already the bold black is when someone wrote/is writing something to Dani. alright enjoy.

-'''''''''''-

Its been three weeks since Dani has been awake and she is ready to leave this hospital. The food is horrible and she can only see Santana and Alejandra a couple hours a day it was torture. She just met her baby girl and she couldn't even be the one to put her baby girl to sleep. Every time Dani looks at Alejandra she falls in love, and she couldn't wait to be home with her daughter and her Fiance.

It was 11 am and Dani was flicking through the channels on the hospital TV just trying to pass the time until visiting hours. She really should be trying to get some sleep, Dani has been having nightmares of what happened of her taking someones life, of having the life of her best friend slip away on her fingertips. Seeing a figure out of the corner of her eye Dani's head snapped to the direction of the figure seeing that it was Doctor Logan Dani breathe a sigh of relief "hey Doc whats up?"

"Hey Dani how you feeling today?"

"well my head feels find now but even though its been like 4 months my back still aches sometimes , oh and just one more small thing"

"ok what is it ?"

"I CAN'T HEAR! I cant hear my fiance say she loves me, i cant hear my Daughter cry or even giggle, I cant even hear if I'm yelling at you or not and I'm frustrated." Dani felt tears in her eyes and she cant believe she just told Doctor Logan all that but right now she didn't really cared and it felt kind of good.

Doctor Logan really felt for Dani, she didn't know how it was but she worked with a lot of soldiers and every story is horrible and sadder than the last one.

"It's good to hear your head is better and i can give you some pain meds for the ache in your back and with your hearing you didnt lose 100% of it so I'm going to recommend you to a "

"Ok thanks and what the hell is that?" Dani pointed to the last word on The Docs Notepad

"It's just a big word for an ear doctor"

"Oh ok soo.. when am i going to get discharged?"

"Well I want to examine your head one more time and you'll be discharged by tomorrow"

Dani looking at the doctor with wide eyes "Seriously?!"

the doctor nodded her head

"Ok when do we do the head exam? I'm ready to go home!"

"well since I'm here we might as well get it done with"

Doctor Logan did a full head exam on Dani and sent her for an MRI "Everything came back fine , so you are alright to go home tomorrow"

Dani beamed at the doctor "finally"

Doctor Logan smiled "well i have to go, i will see you later Dani"

"bye doc" Dani felt better now than she did about 10 minutes ago.

About 30 minutes after Doctor L left it was visiting hours and Santana came walking in with Ale on her hip sucking on her thumb. "Hey how are my gorgeous girls doing today" Dani got out of bed , her back aching a little from just laying around all day, Dani picked Alejandra up and kissed her cheek, then gave Santana a peck on the lips and sat back down on her hospital bed.

Santana kissed Dani back and took out her cellphone and went to her notes "hey babe we're good, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better got some good news today"

"Really what is it?"

"I'm being discharged tomorrow, if my head scan come back fine"

"That's amazing Baby! I can't wait to have you home."

"yeah and i can't wait to be home ether, also told me i should make an appointment to an ear Doctor as well."

"ok ill do that once i get home"

Dani and Santana spent the rest of the visit talking. Santana told Dani about how her parents gave her 5 million dollars after telling them she was pregnant.

"They did what!?"

"yes they gave me 5 million dollars, but they were saving it since before i was born."

"wow that's a lot." Dani to a deep breathe looking down at Alejandra's sleeping figure and still rocking her back and forth," I'm sorry"

"what are you apologizing for?"

" I'm sorry for not being here, for not helping you, for not being here"

Santana sat next to Dani wrapping her arms around her waist and layed her chin on Dani's shoulder looking down at Alejandra. Santana kissed Dani's cheek "it's not your fault"

They stayed like that till visiting hours were over.

-'-

"I hope those are good enough, i didn't want anything to tight since you still hurt a little."

"baby these are fine and my back only hurts from time to time."

"Ok i just wanted to make sure"

Dani put on her shoes,got up kissed Santana then kissed Ale on her forehead, she was cradled in Santana's arms.

"i'm so happy to be going home"

Santana kissed Dani more passionately this time, breaking the kiss mouthing 'me too'

"you ready?"

"yes"

"oh wait i set your ear doctor appointment for today"

"oh ok well lets go then" thanking and saying goodbye to doctor Logan they headed to Santana's car and went to the ear doctor.

Walking into the Doctors office Santana walked up to the receptionist,"hi i have an appointment for Dani Harper"

"yes if you would just take a seat over there the doctor will call you in a minute"

"thank you" Santana turned around and saw Dani bouncing Ale up and down on her leg making funny faces trying to make her laugh. Santana smiled and sat next to them. Dani looked up from Ale and gave Santana a small smile, which Santana returned.

"Danielle Harper the doctor is ready to see you now" The receptionist said not looking up from her computer.

Tapping Dani's shoulder Santana nodded her head in the direction of the door and stood up holding out her hand Dani gladly excepted Santana's hand cradling Ale in one arm they walked into the exam room.

-''''

sorry it took me so long to update. There is no excuses but that i am lazy. ok so any Comments,Questions,Or suggestions? Please review because after the next chapter i have no idea what else to write.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I've been gone for like a year. I'm not saying I'm back for good but i will be trying to post more than one chapter a year. Alright enjoy.**

Getting home from the doctors Dani was relieved . She was glad to know her hearing would come back eventually, not knowing when but knowing it will. Walking into the house dani was in awe. Santana really did a good job with choosing this house. It was perfect. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Dani turned around Santana gestured her head towards the stairs

'Come on'

Following Santana up the stairs and into Ale's nursery. On the walls were cute animals with a carousel on top of the crib. Santana handed Alejandra over to Dani **put her to bed while I make dinner? **

'Sure'

Santana gave Dani a kiss on the cheek and one on Alejandra's head and headed down stairs. Going into the kitchen Santana started dinner. Making chicken parmesan, Dani walked up and wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her on her cheek. Santana relaxed in Dani's imbrace and they stayed like that until Santana had to move to make the rest of the dinner. When dinner was done Santana made her and Dani's plates and took it to the living.

**'come on' **Santana motioned towards the living room. They both sat down and Santana turned on the TV and put on Netflix. Santana tapped on Dani's soldier **'Do you want to watch anything?'**

"No you can pick whatever you want"

Santana took the remote and picked an action movie ,turning on the closed captions Santana put the remote down and started eating.

It didn't take them long to eat and they sat talking until Dani eventually fell asleep in Santana's arm's .

Santana was watching the same movie and a loud explosion came from the tv.

Dani jumped up and curled into a ball on the floor, and started screaming "NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" Santana jumped up as well going next to Dani "Dani listen to me! Its ok its just a movie !" Santana tried to shout over Dani but it was working. Santana got up and turned the movie off , going back down Santana rubbed Dani's back and started singing 'here comes the sun'

Dani fell against Santana and started crying. Santana held Dani "its okay, its okay, you're okay"

Dani shook her head against Santana's chest "no I'm not " it came out in a whisper but Dani knew Santana would here it.

Santana shook the comment off "come on lets go upstairs "

nodding Dani got up and headed upstairs. Dani took her clothes off and just laid in bed in her underwear. Santana doing the same. Looking at the ceiling Dani whispered " I can hear"

"Yeah you can"

Dani rolled over and cried into the nape of Santana's neck and Santana held her as a silent tear of her own fell.

_The Next Day_

Waking up to the cries of her daughter Dani got up and saw Santana still sleep so she went to check on her. "Good morning gorgeous, what wrong? " Dani lifted Alejandra to her nose and sure enough she smelled "well someoneneeds a diaper change" Dani laid her on a changing table and changed Ale's diaper. "Okay beautiful all better, now lets go and wake up mama"

Santana woke to the feeling of saliva on the side of her cheek "ew Alejandra stop trying to eat mama's face" Santana got up holding Alejandra in her arms.

Dani looked at Santana and Alejandra and smiled "I'm going to go take a shower "

"Okay but when you come back we need to talk"

Dani nodded her head and went to shower. Dani sighed as the hot water hit her skin and slid down to the floor holding her legs against her chest and thinking about what has transpired the last year ,Dani sobbed into her knees so that Santana wouldn't here her.

After her shower Dani wrapped her towel around her body and walked into hers and Santana's room and Santana wasn't in there. So Dani put on a sports bra and a pair of boxers and walked to their closet and started looking for Something to wear then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her abd Dani didn't know what happened next all that she saw was a terrified Santana on the floor under her fist.

"Oh my god Santana " Dani looked at Santana with tears pricking her eyes "I'm so sorry " Dani took her clothes and ran.

Santana couldn't believe what just happened, she should've known not to sneak up on Dani but she did anyway , "Dani no wait " Santana tried to stop Dani but she was already gone and Santana's head was pounding way to hard to chase after her.

-''''-'-

Well this is all i had in me for now.

So any Comments, Questions,or Suggestions? Just let me know.


End file.
